Nowhere To Stay
by Higuchimon
Summary: Bean Soldier wouldn't let anyone into the village. That was his duty as a gate guard. No one was going to come in there after it grew too dark, not that kid in the red jacket, and not that guy in the black armor. [complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title:** Nowhere To Stay  
 **Characters:** Bean Soldier, Juudai|| **Pairing:** N/A  
 **Chapter Word Count:** 750|| **Story Word Count:** 750|| **Chapter Count:** 1/2  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, C5, 2-shot with 750 word chapters; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #1, 2 chapters; Character Diversity Boot Camp, #40, someone  
 **Notes:** This takes place after Juudai's defeat of Brron. That's all that you need to know. This is a rewrite of the original version by the same title.  
 **Summary:** Bean Soldier wouldn't let anyone into the village. That was his duty as a gate guard. No one was going to come in there after it grew too dark, not that kid in the red jacket, and not that guy in the black armor.

* * *

 _This is the most boring job_ _ **ever**_ _._ Bean Soldier leaned against his spear. As long as he kept his eyes on what was going on outside the village, he could lean if he wanted to. Some of the other soldiers preferred to remain upright and rigid during their whole shifts. In his opinion, that just led to getting backaches and needing massages at the end of your shift.

Not that there was anything wrong with a good massage, but he kind of preferred getting one because he wanted it, not because he couldn't move without one.

At least his shift would be over soon and he could get something to eat and see what else was going on around town. Not that there was ever much. At least if someone approached while he was on sentry duty, he'd know about it. The stockade around town kept everyone out who didn't need to be in and there wasn't anyone who didn't live here who didn't need to be here.

Sometimes people from Brron's stretch of the world came over this way, but the other soldiers kept them away. Bean Soldier himself had given the alert on them a couple of times. It just wasn't worth it to let strangers in. You never knew what they could turn out to want or who they could be. He'd heard stories about people who let in strangers and the strangers turned out to be spies.

Not on his watch, no matter how boring it was. He kind of _liked_ boring. It meant everything was going just fine.

He took another look out, peering through the evening gloom. The comet's dark time – what other people in other worlds called 'night', or so he'd heard – wasn't that far away. It would be too dark for anyone to see where they were going without torches, and that was when the village torches were lit, and a new shift took over.

Bean Soldier blinked, rubbed his eyes, and looked again. Someone was coming that way. Just one person, he guessed, and not moving all that fast. It wasn't anyone that he knew or anyone who belonged in the village. All the locals were already inside and tending to their evening chores.

The stranger stumbled up to the locked and barred gate, staring at it for a few moments before starting to raise a fist.

"Don't bother," Bean Soldier said, leaning over a little so he could try to get a better look at whoever this was. He couldn't make out too much, mostly since it was so dark already, but he thought he saw some sort of red piece of clothing on the guy. A shirt or a jacket or maybe a cloak. He couldn't tell beyond that.

Then the other looked up, and Bean Soldier got a good look at his face. Human, male, with drooping brown hair that looked as if it hadn't seen a wash in ages, and large brown eyes, red-rimmed with weariness and tears. A scrape marred one cheek, with a tiny bit of dried blood there.

"Please, let me in," he said, voice as tired as his eyes looked. "Just for tonight. I'll be gone in the morning, I promise."

Bean Soldier shook his head. "Nope. Can't do it. The gates are closed and locked. No one is allowed in who doesn't live here." He made a shooing motion with one hand. "There's some caves over that way." His motion included the mountains rising off toward the comet's tail. "You can stay there. Should be safe."

Unless Brron's soldiers attacked or some monster with an appetite turned up that way or one of the other monsters that liked to claim slaves for themselves wandered that way.

But _maybe_ he'd be all right.

The other tried to talk again, but words failed him. His shoulders slumped down and he started to turn away. Bean Soldier almost felt sorry for him. From what he'd seen, the guy wasn't that old, maybe little more than a kid, probably not old enough to be on his own, at least by what he knew of human standards.

He almost called out to him, ready to open the door and let him in anyway. Then he closed his mouth and settled himself back into his favored resting position. _Can't do that. Rules are rules. He'll be all right._

The kid slumped his way out of sight, fading into the shadows of the forest. Bean Soldier wished him well.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Just two chapters here. The 2nd one goes up Thursday, since I have it already written.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Word Count:** 750|| **Story Word Count:** 1,500|| **Chapter Count:** 2/2

Another evening, another long boring stretch of duty making sure that no one approached the village, let alone got inside. No one had seen any signs of Brron's troops in the longest time. Rumors from those few wanderers who sometimes spent days or even weeks outside of the village and came back to tell what they'd learned spoke of an intense battle and Brron himself falling against a stranger from another world.

Bean Soldier wasn't sure if he actually believed that. There were other worlds; they all knew that, but those weren't places of _war_. No one there knew what it was like to fight for their life, not like they did here. So the idea of someone from one of those worlds defeating a warrior-king such as Brron? He _really_ didn't believe that.

He stifled a yawn and imagined the delicious dinner awaiting him once this watch ended. Other rumors had most recently spoken of a new warlord, one even stronger than Brron. No one could really speak to if this were the same one that defeated Brron or not, though Bean Soldier kind of figured if he was, then clearly the gossip about the one who did that being from another world was all wrong. Warlords didn't come from worlds of peace.

Without warning, something blew up somewhere, and Bean Soldier found himself falling in the ruins of his stockade perch. He scrambled for his spear, but a powerful foot landed on his wrist, breaking it without even an effort.

He jerked his head up and saw a cold-featured being staring down at him. He'd never seen anyone like this before, wrapped up in black armor, and surrounded by warriors, spellcasters, and undead. The one pinning him down gestured to the others with him. A single gesture and no more, but that was enough to send them surging into the village.

"What are you doing?" Bean Soldier gasped, spirals of pain shooting all up from where the newcomer kept him in place with one foot. "Who are you?"

The armored warrior – warlord – said nothing. But one of those next to him did.

"Recognize and fear Haou-sama, the greatest duelist and warrior! He will rule this world forever!"

This was a Guardian Baou, Bean Soldier realized, and few of those pledged their loyalty to anyone. He swallowed, trying to figure out a way to get to his feet without breaking his arm, and couldn't.

Uncountable questions sprang to his lips, starting with who this "Haou-sama" thought he was to what he planned for the village. That last ended up being answered soonest, as Haou's warriors plunged into every home, drove out everyone in there, and sorted their prisoners into those who could duel, those who were non-dueling warriors or mages, and everyone else.

Haou kept him in one place and Bean Soldier shuddered. He wasn't the only sentry on guard. Why did Haou keep _him_ down? Had he just not noticed he was doing so? From the way that the warlord stared impassively at what was going on, he might well not have noticed.

At least Bean Soldier thought it was impassively. He couldn't see anything past the other's lowered visor. He wriggled harder, more pain clawing at him, and gasped out a question.

"Just who _are_ you?" He wanted more than a title. He wanted a face.

Guardian Baou reached back, intent on striking, but stopped when Haou raised one armored hand. At another gesture, Baou picked Bean Soldier up and held him before his master. Then Haou pushed up his visor.

The boy had changed. His eyes weren't that warm shade of brown, nor no longer as tired, but brilliant gold and as emotionless as a rock. The scrape wasn't there anymore and instead of that red jacket he wore black armor, but Bean Soldier recognized him anyway.

"You're that… is that what this is about? Because I wouldn't let you in?"

Haou's face didn't seem constructed for smiling anymore. His voice held nothing that could have been excused as compassion or even anger.

"No. This is what must be."

Haou turned away, giving his full attention to what was going in the village. Guardian Baou tightened his grip and shoved Bean Soldier into the warriors' group.

"If you're smart, learn to serve Haou-sama well," he said. "If you're not, you won't be around long enough to anger him twice."

Bean Soldier didn't know what to hope for. Or if he could hope for anything at all.

 **The End**

 **Notes:** Poor Bean Soldier.


End file.
